Bora chatear os Bronzeados?
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Uma fic bem maluca em que consiste em torturar os macaquinhos de Atena de diversas formas, todas elas perversas!2º CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente! Depois de algum tempo dada como desaparecida (dois meses! Que mal hein?) estou de volta com uma fic completamente nova! Nesta vez vou ferrar a vida aos bronzeados, invadir-lhes a privacidade, ver o que não devia (pensamentos pervertidos) hehehehehehehehehehehehehe (limpando da baba da boca), bem espero que gostem da fic! **

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence! (cá em Portugal nem sequer a mangás temos direito! É justo?)**

**Fic: Bora chatear os Bronzeados?**

Japão. Grande, rico e poderoso. Fundação Kido. Grande, rico e poderoso. Saori Kido. Ranhosa, mão-de-vaca e asquerosa.

Saori: COMO É QUE É?

KnucklesGirl: Nada! Eu não disse nada…idiota….

Saori: EU OUVI ISSO!

KnucklesGirl: Ui. Agora é que a vaca mordeu as couves…câmara-men, bora bazar daqui.

Mascara da Morte: CÂMARA-MEN É A PUTA QUE TE PARIU!

KnucklesGirl: Masquinha, não te irrites, ok? Já me basta aturar a besta da Bruxaori! Olha, era suposto encontrar com os bronzeados!

Máscara da Morte: Eu não estou aqui para te fazer recados ó choça! Bate os calcantes e desaparece! Tou ocupado a olhar para as pernas gostosas da minha deusa…(babando-se)

Saori: Ora seu…PERVERTIDO!

PAF

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KnucklesGirl (estendendo a mão a um Masquinha meio partido): Puxa men…levar tapa, ser projectado, atravessar duas paredes e ir parar ao quarto do Seiya é mesmo pouca sorte…

Máscara da Morte: Ai, fazer o quê?

KnucklesGirl: Já estamos num curral, onde está o Eguinha Pocotó?

Seiya (entrando de rompante no quarto): Quem é égua aqui?

KnucklesGirl: Tcs tcs tcs…(abanando a cabeça, olhando para ele)

Seiya: O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

KnucklesGirl: Não, mas em algum lugar estivestes não foi?

Seiya: Estive a tomar banho, e depois?

KnucklesGirl: Era suposto vires minimamente equipado, não achas?

Seiya: OO? (reparou que não tinha a toalha posta)

KnucklesGirl: Também o que está aí em baixo não é grande coisa…

Seiya: BAZA-TE! (com um coice (coice-égua. Sacaram manos?) achatou-me para fora do quarto)

POF (bati com a cabeça contra o corrimão)

KnucklesGirl: Ei devolve o Masquinha!

PLOF (recado satisfeito)

KnucklesGirl: Hunf, bora lá câmara-men, vamos ver como está o nerd do Shiryu…

Máscara da Morte: Olha quem fala…(seguindo-me emburrado)

Chegando ao quarto do dragão…

KnucklesGirl: Tens aí um extintor?

Máscara da Morte: Para quê?

KnucklesGirl: Para caso o nerd estiver em brasa e me quiser colocar no espeto.

Máscara da Morte: Deixa de ser burra, quem faz isso é o Ikki!

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois é, perdon me ami…

Máscara da Morte: "Só cá faltava ela dar uma de Camus, quem será que ela imitará a seguir?

KnucklesGirl: Bora arrebentar esta porta que já cheira mal como a minha cueca!

Máscara da Morte: ESSA DEIXA É MINHA!

BUM! (abri a porta com um chute. No quarto…)

Máscara da Morte: …não estava ninguém…

KnucklesGirl: Masquinha…ALGUÉM TE PAGOU PARA ROUBARES O MEU POSTO DE NARRADORA? FILMA A PORCARIA DO QUARTO!

Máscara da Morte: "Tenho uma vida de cão, men…"

KnucklesGirl: Onde está o Shiryu? SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Máscara da Morte (imitando a minha voz, parecendo uma galinha abobalhada): Onde estás meu amor…

POF

KnucklesGirl (com veia saltando): QUERES REPETIR A PIADA?

Máscara da Morte (esmagado por um cofre de duas toneladas): Perdão, perdão, perdão, perdão "o tanas"…

KnucklesGirl (ignorando-o completamente): PORRA SHIRYU! APARECE DE UMA VEZ MEN! EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA PSICÓLOGA!

Shiryu (aparecendo envergonhado do detrás da cama): Não és? Então que raio de bicho és tu?

KnucklesGirl: Sou a KnucklesGirl, a escritora de Portugal! Não te lembras? Aquela da fic "Uma fic-writer nova? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!"

Shiryu: Não, não lembro. Sabes, é que hoje bati com a cabeça na parede quando fiz snowboard no corrimão por causa de uma aposta…esquece!

KnucklesGirl: Essa não vou esquecer! (anotando a barraca num bloquinho de notas) "Com esta eu vou ganhar uma pipa de massa na Internet."

Shiryu: Dá para te pisgares do meu quarto? Tenho de me arranjar para me encontrar com a Shunrei…

KnucklesGirl: Não posso ficar aqui a apreciar as vistas? Daquelas intimas?

Shiryu: PELA CÓLERA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(fui projectada que nem um míssil e bati NOVAMENTE com a cabeça no corrimão)

KnucklesGirl: E o Masqui….

POF (o fedido chocou contra mim)

KnucklesGirl: Isto está a começar a ficar repetitivo! Não penso sair daqui enquanto não filmarmos uma boas cenas com os Bronzeados! Vamos para o quarto do pato!

Máscara da Morte: "Ainda faltam três. Quero ir para caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasa!"

Chegando ao quarto do Hyoga…

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, nesta vez entremos com dignidade! (recuei uns passos)

Máscara da Morte: OO?

KnucklesGirl: IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (corri a toda a velocidade em direcção á porta)

Máscara da Morte: …(com o intuito de me ferrar, abriu a porta)

KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUERO TRAVÕÕÕÕÕESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

ZIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

POF CRÁS TUM CRÁS CAPOF BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Máscara da Morte (espreitando para dentro do quarto, agora feito num caos): Xi na pá! Essa deve ter doído forte e feio…

KnucklesGirl (surgindo de um monte de cuecas): PRA QUE FOI ISSO, MARICÃO FEDIDO ITALIANO?

Máscara da Morte: Para te despachar ao tio Hades, mas vejo que não foi desta…fedido é onde te encontras.

KnucklesGirl: Hã? (reparei onde estava) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CUECAS! NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO NOJO…peraí, são as cuecas do Hyoga! FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE FIXE…

Máscara da Morte: Psicótica de primeira classe…

KnucklesGirl: Onde está o pato marreco?

Máscara da Morte: Sei lá eu. (encostou-se a uma parede e esta abriu-se, revelando um lugar muita esquisito)

KnucklesGirl (com uma cueca enfiada na cabeça e duas em cada orelha): Que porra de lugar é este? (olhando para um ringue de gelo com música do "Lago dos Cisnes" como fundo)

Máscara da Morte: Não sei, mas era gozado se o pato aparecesse agora a dançar nesta cena.

Zeus ouviu a sua prece! O Hyoga pareceu diante deles com um tutu cor-de-rosa (GRANDA NOÍA!) aos saltinhos e a fazer rodopios…

KnucklesGirl e Máscara da Morte: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hyoga (parando de dançar e olhando para a dupla foleira): Quá?

KnucklesGirl e Máscara da Morte: Como?

Hyoga: Quá quá quá quá quá quá quá quá quá? Quá quá!

Máscara da Morte: Agora é que ele pirou de vez…

KnucklesGirl: Já sabia que isto havia de acontecer…

Máscara da Morte: Duh tu é que estás a escrever esta cena!

KnucklesGirl: Quem? Eu?

Máscara da Morte: Não, o Papa.

KnucklesGirl: Oh, deixa pra lá! É para estes casos que eu tenho o meu dicionário Pato-Psiconanês-Português! (abri o dicionário) Ahm…quá quá quá quá quá. (tradução: as minhas cuecas cheiram a salame)

Hyoga: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Máscara da Morte: Será que ele entendeu o recado?

KnucklesGirl: Parece que não…(voltei a consultar o dicionário)…quá quá quá quá quá quá! (tradução: a tua mãe é uma gorda que só vê televisão!)

Hyoga: QUÁ! (com veia saltando)

Máscara da Morte: Ferrou…

KnucklesGirl: Ai céus…ahm…quá quá quá quá quá quá! (tradução: és um loiro com cabeça de alho e inteligência de tiranossauro!)

Hyoga: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fim do 1º capítulo

**Então? Demasiada idiotice? Eu sei, mas eu sou assim mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e se tiver motivação suficiente eu escreverei o 2º! Por favor boa gente, enviem-me REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi pessoal! Como prometido aqui têm o segundo capítulo desta fic recheado de cozido á portuguesa! Pois bem, no capitulo anterior levei nas trombas com os ataques do Seiya (lê-se Eguinha Pocotó), do Shiryu (o largatixa nerd) e do Hyoga (o pato marreco). Só falta invadir o território do Shun e do Ikki. Com este último, mais vale telefonar á agência funerária, nunca se sabe se o invocadinho do Fénix acordou com os pés fora da cama e queira mandar todo o mundo dar graxa ao tio Hades. Mais vale deixá-lo sossegado. Certo? Errado! Bem, é ler para crer. Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 2: Telefonemas e palhaçadas**

O mesmo tempo horrível. O mesmo lugar horrível. A mansão da Bruxaori. (eu cá preferia ferrar o olho na rua. Como é que os Bronzeados aguentam? Mistério…)

KnucklesGirl: Hm….(olhou para o tecto)….hm….(olhou para o relógio)...seca baril… Masquinha, falta muito? Tou com os pés gelados men…

Máscara da Morte: O meu (bip) também tá gelado, escritora do mal! O raio do pato devia ter-te congelado a boca! Era menos uma a chatear! Ainda por cima portuguesa!

KnucklesGirl: CALA A BOCA E CONTINUA A PERFURAR! Estar aprisionada num esquife de gelo não tem classe nenhuma! Aquele pato…

Máscara da Morte: O pato é porreiro…

KnucklesGirl: PORREIRO É O TEU TRASEIRO! PERFURA ESTA PORCARIA!

Máscara da Morte: Que remédio…

Pouco tempo depois (dois mil e quatrocentos anos para mim….)

KnucklesGirl: ALELUIA! BRAÇOS LIVRES! Agora falta o resto! Trabalha homem…

Máscara da Morte: Vou apodrecer aqui…snif….

KnucklesGirl: Agora posso executar o meu plano de vingança…

Máscara de Morte: O plano da giraça?

KnucklesGirl: Nem tanto…vou telefonar ao Além!

Máscara de Morte???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

KnucklesGirl:…á terra de Aleluia, pá!

Máscara de Morte????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

KnucklesGirl: …reino dos Mortos…

Máscara de Morte????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
KnucklesGirl: Olha, vai chatear pretos! (peguei no telemóvel)

Máscara de Morte: Não entendi…

KnucklesGirl: Já calculava…tá? Hades? É a tua afilhada a…

Hades: Desculpa Ilda (é o meu verdadeiro nome), mas eu só tenho nicles…

KnucklesGirl: EU NÃO QUERO NADA EMPRESTADO! Só queria lhe perguntar se pode chamar a moça Titanic!

Hades: A senhora Natassia? Espera um pouco…

Máscara da Morte: Moça Titanic?

KnucklesGirl: Ya, a pata.

Máscara da Morte: Pensava que o Hyoga era o único pato por estas bandas…

KnucklesGirl: Ainda há a mãe dele…

Máscara da Morte: Mas a mãe dele não esticou o pernil?

KnucklesGirl: Pra que tu achas que estou a telefonar para o Reino dos Mortos? Para chatear o João Paulo II?

Máscara da Morte: As tuas piadas secas aborrecem até os mortos!

KnucklesGirl: Masquinha, odeias a tua vida?

Natassia: Tou? Quem fala?

KnucklesGirl: Hã? Quem é a parva? AH! Daqui é a Ilda!

Natassia: A Camomila?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬Não, russa, é Ilda!

Natassia: Dói-te as tripas?

KnucklesGirl: Ó jumenta tia do Beethoveen, eu sou a Ilda!

Natassia: Cantas pimba?

KnucklesGirl (já de saco cheio): Não! Sou a Ilda! ILDA! Repete comigo! Il…

Natassia: Ca…

KnucklesGirl: Eu desisto…

Natassia: Que queres afinal?

KnucklesGirl: Quero que se dane….err….quer dizer…quero que tu sabias que o Hyoga anda a brincar com o gelo! Dai-lhe sermão!

Natassia: Quem é o Hyoga?

KnucklesGirl: (cataplow)

Máscara da Morte: OOUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Olha, vai chatear o Camões!

Natassia: Ganhei o Euromilhões? (nem se apercebeu que eu tinha desligado)

Máscara da Morte (olhando para mim, totalmente emburrada e a fazer beicinho): OOUUU É melhor não comentar…

KnucklesGirl (com umas bentas que nem imaginam): É o que fazes melhor!

Máscara da Morte: Bazámos daqui?

KnucklesGirl: Não querias mais nada pois não? Ainda faltam dois quartos para invadir!

Máscara da Morte: Há opções?

KnucklesGirl: Preferes que eu escreva uma fic yaoi contigo e com o Frô?

Máscara da Morte: Nahhhh…

KnucklesGirl: Então fecha o bico e pega na câmara que já estamos atrasados!

Máscara de Morte: "Eu mereço?"

Dito e feito, chegámos ao quarto do bebé chorão (por outras palavras, o Shun).

KnucklesGirl: Masquinha, tu primeiro!

Máscara da Morte: Moi? Pourquoi?

KnucklesGirl: Porque, senhor "Camus", não quero apanhar da síndrome da mariquice!

Máscara da Morte: Síndrome do quoi?

KnucklesGirl: Uma das doenças que se pode apanhar com o Shun por perto! É contagioso!

Máscara da Morte: Bá, tolice!

KnucklesGirl: Neste caso entra! Tá-se?

Máscara da Morte: "Tá-se mal."

E entramos os dois. Men, nunca tinha visto um quarto tão limpo como o do Shun! É muito diferente do meu! Para começar ele fez a cama. A roupa interior estava bem organizada na mesa de cabeceira por ordem alfabética. Quanto ao dono do quarto…

KnucklesGirl: Chiça, mas que granda circuito de carris aqui espalhada no chão!

Máscara da Morte: Achas que vai aqui passar um comboio?

CHOOOO CHOOOOO

KnucklesGirl: Isso responde á tua pergunta?

Máscara da Morte: OO

KnucklesGirl: O que foi? Vistes alguma coisa?

Ele não me respondeu. Apenas segurou-me o queixo e virou-me a cabeça para o lado. Passei-me com que vi. Não era nada lindo de se ver. Lá estava o Shun, todo feliz da vida, com um chapéu azul de maquinista, a montar num mini comboio eléctrico em movimento (eu disse MINI COMBOIO! Pobre brinquedo)

Shun: Todos a bordo! Chooo choooo!

KnucklesGirl (com uma tamanha gota na cabeça): Oi Shun! Como vais?

Shun (a passar por nós, ainda sentado no comboio): WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chooo choooo!

Máscara da Morte: ¬¬ Ele é psicótico…

KnucklesGirl: …a dobrar…

Shun (agora a contornar a cama): Pouca-terra, pouca-terra, pouca-terra, chooo choooo!

Máscara da Morte: Filmo esta cena?

Knucklesgirl: É melhor não, isso seria um choque para muitas.

Shun: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Máscara da Morte: ...tá. O que fazemos? Penteamos macacos?

KnucklesGirl: Só uma coisa que podemos fazer por esta pobre alma.

Máscara da Morte: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: Observa…ei Shun!

Shun: Chooo choo…sim?

Ele parou o comboio e levantou-se. Ficámos a olhar um para o outro, olhos nos olhos. Eu franzia as sobrancelhas de forma violenta. O Shun suava frio, como algo terrível pudesse acontecer. Uma música de velho oeste tocava como fundo. Um cenário de uma cidade fantasma apareceu do nada. Os olhares intensificam-se e um som crocante rasga o ar e….

KnucklesGirl: Masquinha, importas-te?

Máscara da Morte (com um pacote de pipocas): Hã? (com a boca cheia) Perdão, eu prometo que mastigo mais devagar. Continuem o filme! Tou a curtir bué!

Continuando… comecei a andar em passos lentos e passivos. O Shun recuou um pouco, mas sem baixar a guarda. Sem mudar de expressão, disse:

KnucklesGirl: Shun, isto é grave…não podes esconder-te desta forma….não podes deixar levar-te pela fantasia…

Shun (com um ar preocupado): Que queres dizer?

KnucklesGirl: Eu só quero ajudar-te…só quero o melhor para ti…para que te sintas melhor…

Shun: Como?

KnucklesGirl: Simples…(a música cedeu-se e o cenário caiu para trás) Dás-me boleia?

Máscara da Morte:…… (cataplow)

Shun: Claro, bate os calcantes e sobe a bordo! (voltou a sentar em cima do mini comboio, e fui para cima de uma das carruagens, arrancado logo de seguida)

Máscara da Morte: "Tristeza…"

KnucklesGirl e Shun: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHOOOOOO CHOOOOOOOOO!

Fim do segundo capítulo

**Pois bem, já está. Mais uma vez deixei as coisas a meio! No próximo capítulo iremos invadir o quarto do Ikki (primeiro é preciso sair em cima do combio. Vai ser complicado…). Pessoal, eu quero reviews! Dêem-me motivação para continuar! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


End file.
